


Last Time for a While

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Trans Jake English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pyrodawndragon from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time for a While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrodawndragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodawndragon/gifts).



Jake walked, well, more like waddled from the kitchen back into the bedroom, climbing as awkwardly as possible back into the bed. Dirk greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a hand on his stomach, tenderly rubbing the swollen belly. The kissing continued down Jake’s chin as neck, the circles traced on his stomach becoming slower and heavier. “God you’re gorgeous.”

Jake sat as best he could, peeling his newly acquired orange, “I don’t see how you could possibly think that. I’m as big as a whale and my boobs are huge. I’m gross. You shouldn’t lie like that it hurts more than it helps.” Tears were pricking the pregnant boy’s eyes, everything seemed to result in tears lately. How he hated it, as if the weight gain in a body wasn’t enough, the back pain and constant bathroom trips were driving him crazy. He felt like he could hardly think anymore. Everything was just one long uncomfortable blur, days meshed into a dissonant medley of aches and pains. His ankles were swollen. His due date was a week ago, still nothing, doctor wants to schedule a a date to induce labor within the next few days. Why’d he ever agree to this? It was Dirk’s stupid logical argument. They wanted a child that would be a part of them, both of them. This was the best scenario. Once again reminding Jake, “My body is so feminine.” He said with an undertone of despondency.

“Hey! Okay, first, I’m not lying. I like you’re belly, a lot….more than I probably should….even I’m a little perplexed by how much I love this magic globe you’ve got here. BUT I love it and I love you. You aren’t gross and you’re not feminine. Not in the least. Jake English is one of the least feminine guys in the world. I quake in fear from your manliness.”

Jake gave him a derisive look. “Yeah, pretty bloody manly, I’m pregnant and lactating. WHY AM I FUCKING LACTATING! THE BABY ISN’T HERE YET, YOU FLESHY UNWANTED BUBS!” 

Dirk, full of sympathy for his distressed partner, took Jake’s hand in his, kissing the top as his other hand caressed the adventurer’s wrist. “Hey, if anyone one can be pregnant and manly, it’s you. Who successfully chased and shot that purse snatcher in the leg at three months along?”

“I did and it was only a BB.”

“And who rescued that girl those shady guys tried to pull into their car at five months?”

“I did.” Jake let a small smile creep onto his face as Dirk kissed his forehead.  
“Feel better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Orange eyes stared at his beloved, desire playing with the light of the fire in his stare. Jake rolled his eyes.

“Again?”

“Can’t help it, you’re sexy as hell.” The prince kissed his page’s lips as they fell back into the welcomed embrace of the sheets. Pale hands tugged the oversized shirt up as caramel hands grasped his wrists. Fire met insecurity, concern acting as water on the flames.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? We don’t have to.”

“It’s fine, I just, I want my chest covered, okay?”  Comfort on his lips was the only reply, shirt left at the base of his protruding stomach. His lover’s mouth sucking hickies on his belly as strong hands massaged his hips.

“You sure you’re okay to do this?”

“Yeah, just be gentle, okay?”

“Of course.” His breathy reply as he used his tongue to trace the stretch marks, testing little nips to see Jake’s reaction. 

“Oh!”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, you can do that again.” A smirk decorated Dirk’s face. His hands moving up from Jake’s hips, hands working is large groping circular motions, reverently stroking of Jake’s wonderful globe. “Not too hard.” A slightly urgent, panicked pitch in the adventurer’s voice. 

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“It’s okay, it didn’t hurt terribly. Just don’t press so hard.”

Dirk eased the pressure of his hands. “How’s this?”

“Much better.”

“Good” The blonde watched his husband’s face as he reverently caressed the home of his soon-to-be-born child; checking for any signs of discomfort. Instead, he saw a blooming desire, one that he needed to feed. One hand continued to rub, joined with his flushed red lips and tongue; as the other wandered down, removing Jake’s pants and underwear. Well, the hand was TRYING to remove Jake’s pants and underwear. A brief break of contact with beautiful tummy, and some assistance from Jake was needed to fully remove the clothing, but with the obstructive clothing now out of the way they were able to resume. Dirk’s hand arriving at its destination, Jake’s clit. He rubbed it with tender fervor, holding back just enough to avoid hurting Jake. He was awarded a loud, uncontained moan for his efforts. The sound spurring on his own arousal, kissing his way to Jake’s belly button (pushed into outie position through pregnancy), licking it, sucking it, and lavishing it with attention; never once letting up on the pleasure button in the process. 

“Ah-ah! Dirk, I- NNNnnnnuh.” Jake’s head thrown back in pleasure and ecstasy, hands gripping sheets, sweet smelling sweat starting to form on his skin.  
Dirk continued his assault on the sensitive skin. The baby should arrive any day now, he wouldn’t be getting any for a while, best to make this memorable. He continued to pepper the belly with sweet kisses, letting up on Jake’s clit to kiss the boy properly, his clean hand still rubbing the swollen orb with loving care. He whispered in his husband’s ear, “You have made me so unbelievably happy. Everything you’ve sacrificed to give us this, you are amazing Jake, I love you so much.” A gentle kiss once more on honeyed lips, capturing the lower one in his teeth, pulling back and letting it snap back into place. The dazed lustful look Jake gave almost reduced him to pieces. 

The blonde moved back to the luscious belly, caressing, kissing, licking, and sucking; all while keeping eye contact with his husband. The page shifted uncomfortably, “Dirk, I love this, really, but can we move things along?” Grazing bruised, licentious lips lower, Dirk began sucking where belly met pelvis, eliciting a high moan from his beloved. Spreading his paramour legs further, Dirk did his best to angle his mouth against Jake, using his tongue to increase the whimpers and groans from above. The activity was difficult to maintain though, Dirk normally would lift Jake’s hips himself for better access; given Jake’s current state, this wasn’t really an option. 

Resuming his initial position, fingers in Jake, wet mouth on the boy’s stomach, licking the Linea Nigra; pushing Jake closer to his peak. Finally, Dirk deemed Jake ready him; removing his pants and shirt he positioned himself at Jake’s entrance. “Let me know if you hurt at all, kay?”

“Yeah.” Jake too far gone for any further communication.

Pushing in, Dirk moved in slow languid movements, doing his best to avoid placing weight on Jake’s stomach. His hands found their way to Jake’s hips, acting as an anchor as he continued to thrust. A symphony of moans was short lived between the two, both climaxing quickly. Several moments passed before Dirk had the presence of mind to pull out and towel them both down. He even went the extra mile of tracking down a wash cloth, dousing it with warm water, and mopping Jake’s brow before lovingly wiping down his stomach and genitals.  Once he was done, he chucked the wash cloth into the laundry basket.  
Flopping down next to his beloved brunette, Dirk wrapped his arms around the clearly exhausted male. 

“That was nice.”

“Knew it would be.”

“You realize that’s probably the last time you’ll be getting for a while. From what I hear the first three months are the worst.”

“Yeah, we can handle it though. We’ve read the books and bought everything we need. The trust fund that Bro set up for me is still plenty healthy to take care of all three of us. I’m not worri-“

“Ah-“Jake half shot up, clutching his stomach.

“What’s wrong?!”

Their eyes met “I think the baby’s has finally decided to make its debut. Heh-Ah Ow!” The boy grimacing in pain. 

Dirk immediately jumped out of bed and prepared, as quickly as possible, to take Jake to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcome. This is my first time writing a belly kink and second time writing a trans character. Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
